Staff Members
__NOEDITSECTION__ These are the staff members of the Fowl Language Wiki, here to help you and combat vandalism. The latter consists of our most trusted members. Notes 1. A title with two asterisks (**) next to the name means that only one person can have it because that title is special. 2. A title with three asterisks (***) next to the name means that more than one person can have that rank, but it's most likely that only one person will have that rank at one time. 3. A title with a quotation mark ( " ) means that is is unofficial, meaning that it is provided by the Admins themselves and not FANDOM. Official Promotion Policies * For the general information, do not pester the Administrators about giving you a promotion. It doesn't work that way. It will NEVER work that way. * For the Bureaucrats, we know that the current ones we have on this wiki will be enough, so no one else will need this rank. * Naturally, promoting people to Administrator is less strict than Bureaucrat, but we still need to follow through this very carefully. No one wants too many eggs in one basket. As the saying goes, "Too many chefs ruin the broth". We'd probably have less than five, if more than two. * And lastly, Rollbacks, Content Moderators, and Chat Moderators, we can have a lot more than Beta. Probably 7-10 at the most. You'll still need to work very hard and prove yourself enough to get it, and we do have a really big thought process in promoting people to Rollback if this wiki gets more users. For more policies and personal policies, visit Positive Elixir Trade's blog. Bureaucrats Bureaucrats manage user rights. They can promote and demote people to Rollback and all types of Moderators. They are also Administrators by fault because if a Bureaucrat doesn't have the "Administrator" rights, they can't edit specifically protected pages. Creator** This title is straightforward; it's the person who founded this wiki. *DarkLight300 (Active) Counselor** " The counselor is calm-over-conflict and can help anyone who is not by giving them sessions. He can also help with conflicts between two or more people. *Positive Elixir Trade (Active) Administrators They oversee the growth on the wiki and can touch the settings on the Admin Dashboard. They have really special privileges that enable them to edit specifically protected pages. However, their user rights management options are limited to Chat Moderators without Bureaucrat rights. Confirmed Administrators are also Level 5 on the Interim scale and they are also Rollbacks and Content Moderators. Confirmed Administrators *MemeMachine1.0 *7o'clock Interims (Level 1) " These are temporary interim Administrators. Being level 1 means that they will stay this way for a short amount of time and can be changed to a Confirmed Administrator or have their rank changed. (Level 2) " These interims will stay that way for a reasonable while. (Level 3)*** " These interims can stay that way for a long time (A few months). It can't be forever or else they will just be like confirmed Administrators posing and pretending to be mere interims. (Level 4)*** " These interims are going to be that way for at '''least '''ONE YEAR. Specific expiry dates will always be kept track of. (Elected Interims)** " Interims whom were elected will have their expiry dates scheduled. *19o'clock Rollbacks Rollbacks are equipped with special powers to revert any bad edits or a group of bad edits with ease. Content Moderators These moderators can change any pages that Administrators can. *Seven-Fifty-Six Chat Moderators They moderate the chat and discussions and manage the cyber-bullying, but they cannot edit administrator protected pages. Content and Chat Moderators The name is self-explanatory. Interns Interns are temporary Rollbacks of any kind. The expiry dates are specifically scheduled and there is no scale since this is not as important as the Interim scale. Category:Info Category:Official Pages